1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner for absorbing foreign objects such as dust and/or the like by way of a suction force, and more particularly to a suction apparatus for reducing noise generated by driving motor and by airflow within a suction head or suction mouth piece body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner as a prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is formed with: a driving means 2 for being disposed in a body 1 of the vacuum cleaner and for generating strong suction force; a dust collecting unit 3 for being disposed at an inlet side of the driving means for collecting foreign objects such as dust and/or the like by way of the suction force; a suction pipe 4; handle 5; and an extension pipe 6, in that order.
The extension pipe 6 is rotatably connected at one end thereof to a connecting pipe 7 at a predetermined angle, and a bottom end of the connecting pipe 7 is connected to a suction head or suction mouth piece body 8 for sucking up foreign objects such as the dust and/or the like by way of the suction force.
Accordingly, the foreign objects such as the dust and/or the like are sucked in by the operation of the driving means 2 through the suction mouth piece body 8, the connecting pipe 7, the extension pipe 6, the handle 5 and the suction pipe 4, to thereby be collected at the dust collecting unit 3 whereas purified air which has passed the dust collecting unit 3 is discharged to the atmosphere.
However, the driving means 2 and the suction mouth piece body 8 in the vacuum cleaner thus described are sources for generating the noise, which presents a serious problem calling for a solution.
A conventional vacuum cleaner disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems, as illustrated in FIG. 2, has a construction wherein a suction passage 8a is formed inside the suction mouth piece body 8 through which the dust and the air are sucked in and the connecting pipe 7 rotatable at a predetermined angle is connected to one side of the suction mouth piece body 8.
The vacuum cleaner described above therefore performs a cleaning job by sucking in the foreign objects such as dust and/or the like.
However, such the conventional vacuum cleaners have problems in that there arises considerable noise caused by air turbulence generated by the foreign objects and by the air converging at a narrow entrance of the connecting pipe 7, and the problems are aggravated further by subsequent propagation of the noise to the suction mouth piece body 8.
In other prior art as disclosed in FIG. 3 to solve the aforementioned problems, Japanese Publication No. 62-36690 discloses a vacuum cleaner wherein a noise reducing material 9 is inserted into an inner side of the extension pipe 6 and a reinforcement 9a is formed therewith to maintain shape of the material 9 therein, so that the noise generation can be reduced.
Although the structure disclosed in the Japanese application can reduce to some extent the noise generated from within the suction mouth piece body 8, the suppression of high-pitched noise generated from within the suction mouth piece body 8 is very insufficient, and there is a problem in that the noise generated from the driving means is also transferred to the suction mouth piece body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suction apparatus of a vacuum cleaner for absorbing noise generated by driving means as well as noise generated by the inflow of air into a suction mouthpiece body, so that a cleaning job can be done in a quiet and silent manner.